


Bad Ideas and Batmobiles

by pennysparrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batmobile (DCU), Cars, Don't copy to another site, Driving, Fast Cars, Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Wally gets an idea to break a land speed record and he knows just the car to do it in.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Bad Ideas and Batmobiles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with the [Cannonball Run](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cannonball_Run_Challenge#:~:text=The%20Cannonball%20Run%20is%20an,mph%2C%20driven%20by%20Fred%20Ashmore.) lately and reading comics as a break between writing and editing my manuscript. This is obviously a result of those two things.

Dick was stuck on the couch at Titans Tower. Originally, he’d sat down to watch the Knights game by himself but then Donna flopped down on the floor in front of him and Roy stretched out next to him. She’d fallen asleep as Dick put little braids in her hair and Roy wasn’t going to move anytime soon with the way he had a bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach. If Dick wanted to get up, he’d have to jump over the back of the couch and he didn’t think he could do that without jostling Donna awake. So, he resigned himself to his fate.

“Guys,” Wally appeared in a rush of air and slight crackle of lightning.

Amazingly Donna didn’t wake up, Dick wondered if that was a part of her Amazon powers.

“Guys,” Wally said again, excitedly. Dick blinked and Wally was suddenly in civies and leaning over the back of the couch to snag popcorn from Roy’s bowl. “Have you ever heard of the Cannonball Run?”

Roy swatted at Wally’s hand, pulling the bowl out of his reach. “Yeah, Hal loves that movie.”

Wally paused, momentarily distracted. “Huh. Didn’t know that. But that’s not what I was talking about. The guys at work were talking and it’s like an actual thing that people do.”

“Hold on, what is a thing that people do?” Dick asked. Normally he can follow what Wally’s saying, even when he’s excited, but that was when he had context.

“The Cannonball Run! They drive from Manhattan to L.A. as fast as possible. Supposedly the current record is like twenty-six hours,” Wally explained.

Roy let out a low whistle, “They’ve got to _average_ over a hundred miles an hour to do that.”

“108 to be exact,” Wally informed them, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Dude,” Dick laughed, “you have superspeed.”

“Well yeah,” Wally shrugged. “But like, these are guys in cars. It’s cool.”

“What kind of car?” Roy asked.

“See that’s the cool thing,” Wally disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with a bag of chips, “they use like luxury sedans, so they don’t get flagged by the cops. Just like super souped up.”

Roy’s smile stretched, “Cool. I think in the movie they had a way to put gas in the cars without stopping.”

“Yeah,” Wally shoved another fistful of chips in his mouth, “they like build these giant gas tanks and just fill the trunk with gas essentially.”

Dick shook his head, gently untangling a knot he found in Donna’s hair. “Ok, it’s cool,” he admitted, “but is there a point to this?” He’d been able to tell that Wally was gearing up to something from the moment he ran in.

The grin Wally gave them was downright wicked. Roy straightened, sensing mischief. Dick’s eyebrows inched skyward.

“Well,” Wally blurred around the edges as he vibrated, “I was thinking wecoulddoitandusetheBatmobile.”

“Please tell me I heard you wrong,” Dick sighed.

“You definitely did not and I am so in,” Roy pumped his fists, upsetting the popcorn bowl and making it spill across the floor.

A few stray pieces landed on Donna’s lap, but she still didn’t wake up. Dick was beginning to get suspicious as to whether or not she was really asleep. He grabbed onto her shoulders, leaning forward to see if her eyes were closed. The corner of her lips twitched up. Dick shoved her and she fell over, limp. Oh, she was good.

“You’re not allowed within a twenty-foot radius of the Batmobile,” Dick reminded Wally drolly. “And, you have superspeed. You have literally done that in seconds.”

Wally threw himself onto the back of the couch with a long whining groan.

“Oh, c’mon,” Roy pouted.

Dick fended off Wally trying to crush him. He found himself leaning forward to pitch off the edge of the couch. From this angle he had a perfect view of Donna splayed across the floor, she was smirking. Dick glared. Her hand twitched and he caught sight of her flipping him off.

“Ok,” Dick grumbled. “Fine. Just get off.”

Before he could even take in another breath, Wally was long gone. Roy rolled off the couch and began happy dancing. Dick took over the now empty space, already planning how he was going to get the Batmobile for a little under twenty-four hours. If they were going to do this, then they were going _shatter_ that record.

Something heavy landed on top of him, forcing all the air out of his lungs. Opening his eyes, Donna was stretched out across him. “You’re the worst,” he muttered.

“I’m coming with you,” she informed him.

“Good thing B put in a backseat when Tim came along.”

Donna sat up to give him a disbelieving look, Dick seized the opportunity to flip her off the couch and back onto the floor.

~

“Thanks for taking one for the team, man,” Dick said, clapping Tim’s shoulder.

“You’re taking my patrol route for the next week whether this works out or not,” Tim shrugged, erasing the security cam footage of them pushing the Batmobile out of the Cave and then replacing it with an elaborate hologram courtesy of Babs.

“Alright, well good luck keeping him distracted.”

“Good luck with your run or whatever.”

Dick grinned, shooting Tim a salute as jogged back out of the Cave.

~

“Ok, we ready?” Dick asked.

Wally had to physically fight not to vibrate through the seat he was that excited. Linda told him that if he got arrested she wasn’t bailing him out. He wasn’t that phased obviously since he sat shotgun in the Batmobile outside the Red Ball Garage in Manhattan. “Ready,” he said.

“The third-party GPS is online, there is an absurd amount of gasoline in the trunk that I didn’t even know this thing had,” Roy began listing, “and the spotters are all in place.”

“You mean Oracle is ready to go,” Donna corrected.

Roy shrugged, “Well yeah. Oh, and I brought snacks.”

“Dude,” Wally said, turning around, “you’re the best.”

“No liquids though, learned that the hard way with Lian.”

“Yeah, this is a no bathroom breaks type of road trip,” Dick smirked. “Start the timer and recording in three… two… NOW!”

He hit the gas and the Batmobile took off, peeling through the streets of Manhattan. They timed it to hit as little traffic as possible leaving the city and were flying towards the west coast.

Somewhere around Illinois Roy and Wally managed some serious car yoga and switched places, impressing even Dick. Donna was getting carsick by Oklahoma, taking a Dramamine and telling the boys to wake her when they hit California. Dick flipped to passenger controls so Roy could drive and he could get a quick nap from Texas to Arizona. When they did blow by cops they either didn’t stand a chance of being caught or the cops were too dumbstruck by seeing the Batmobile to bother.

They reached the California border and all started screaming. Well, Dick was laughing manically, Roy was slamming his hand on the dash going “yes, yes yes!”, and Wally was rambling something at superspeed. The ruckus woke Donna up and upon seeing their time had her cursing long and loud.

The Batmobile pulled into the Portifino Hotel after 20 hours, nine minutes, and seven seconds of driving. They’d averaged 139 miles per hour, going well over 200 for long swathes of the country. The friends were all giddy as they posted pictures of them in their gear with the Batmobile in front of the hotel, the time, and the link to the GPS. Even Batman appearing in front of them thanks to the League’s teleporter couldn’t bring down their high, no one was ever going to break that record.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://thelittleredheadedmusician.tumblr.com/)


End file.
